


Игра

by greedyrat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [31]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Однажды Абернети взглянул на Аурелиуса по-новому, а Гриндельвальд решил устроить небольшую игру.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 3





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> Аколиты не то, чем кажутся. Много размышлений и эмоций настигнутого юстом Абернети. И всепоглощающий ООС, конечно же. Абернети - эстетЪ сраный и не слишком отягощен моральными принципами. Фаноны о некоторых магических способностях и о нюансах действия оборотного зелья.

— Зачем мы здесь? Ты должна знать!

Абернети тщетно вглядывался в безмятежное лицо Куини, но та совершенно невозмутимо смотрела прямо перед собой. Иногда на ее губах мелькала мечтательная полуулыбка, широко раскрытые глаза блестели. Блаженная.

— Я уже говорила: его я слышать не могу. Расслабьтесь и ждите. Вам следует доверять ему.

— Я и доверяю.

— Вы слишком нервничаете, мистер Абернети.

— Не слишком. В самый раз.

— Как хотите. Одолжить вам мою помаду?

— Что?!

Куини небрежно извлекла откуда-то серебристый футлярчик.

— Бесцветную, конечно. Вы себе уже все губы искусали.

— Спасибо, мисс Голдштейн, обойдусь.

Абернети фыркнул и попытался отвлечься, изучая обстановку. Мраморные колонны, полумрак, свечи. Как торжественно. И пусто. Негде присесть, не на чем остановить взгляд. Да, это ожидание очень нервировало, напоминая о бесконечных минутах, проведенных перед кабинетами Персиваля Грейвза или Серафины Пиквери. Прошло меньше месяца с того дня, как Абернети катапультировался из своего полуподвального помещения в новую жизнь. И, как ему казалось, успел в ней освоиться. Однако некоторые поступки Гриндельвальда все еще выбивали его из колеи, пробуждая тревогу, с которой, как он надеялся, удалось попрощаться навсегда. Вот, например, зачем было вызывать их в этот огромный темный зал и заставлять томиться под дверью? Хорошо хоть, что спустя несколько минут появилась Куини, но, к сожалению, она знала не больше его. Или только так говорила. Как непривычно: теперь они на равных, а ведь когда-то она приносила ему кофе (но Абернети, разумеется, никогда не заставлял ее ждать под дверью). Интересно вот что: и он, и Куини раньше работали на МАКУСА. Возможно, задание, которое их ждет, как-то связано с их общим прошлым? А возможно... возможно, Гриндельвальд по какой-то причине засомневался в них? Или только в нем, раз Куини такая спокойная. Вдруг она прочла в его мыслях что-то такое, что истолковала совершенно неправильно? Он покосился на Куини. Нельзя быть уверенным, что и прямо сейчас она не копается у него в мозгах.

А может быть...

Абернети не успел высказать предположение о том, зачем они понадобились Гриндельвальду именно в таком составе, потому что рядом внезапно возник Криденс... то есть Аурелиус. Научился наконец аппарировать, надо же. Вид у него, правда, все еще был ошалевший. Как будто каждый раз собираться из черных ошметков непонятного происхождения гораздо легче. На самом деле наблюдать за тем, как Криденс развоплощается и вновь обретает тело, было интересно. Особенно это зрелище почему-то любил Гуннар. «Вечно бы смотрел», — признался он как-то. В такие моменты Абернети ничего не мог с собой поделать — чувствовал ревность, хотя Гуннар и убеждал его, что интерес к Аурелиусу у него исключительно профессиональный. Зоологический.

— О, а ты что здесь делаешь? Тебя тоже позвали?

Аурелиус нахмурился.

— Да... Я думал, что буду здесь один. А зачем...

Абернети и Куини хором ответили:

— Мы не знаем!

Аурелиус рассеянно кивнул. Надо же, и этот, похоже, ничуть не волнуется! Впрочем, ему опасаться нечего... пока не устранит Альбуса Дамблдора. До тех пор Гриндельвальд не позволит себе даже грубого слова в его адрес.

Аурелиус вперился взглядом в мраморную колонну, словно прикидывая, насколько легко он сможет разнести все это мрачное великолепие на кусочки. «Нет, конечно, это несправедливо, — тут же одернул себя Абернети. — Парень просто немного диковат». Он с интересом отметил, что Аурелиус уже почти не горбится; точнее, в его легкой сутулости теперь считывалась скорее собранность хищника перед прыжком, чем стремление казаться как можно менее заметным. В сочетании с пристальным взглядом исподлобья это давало любопытный эффект: как будто Аурелиус все время высматривал какую-то опасность, готовясь дать ей отпор. Похожий взгляд был у Гуннара — более спокойный и слегка циничный, но такой же настороженный и внимательный. Абернети легко мог представить Аурелиуса во главе отряда как аколитов, так и каких-нибудь солдат-не-магов. Он внезапно увидел, как Аурелиус прокладывает дорогу через обломки разрушенных зданий, как тяжело дышит и напряженно вслушивается, затаившись в засаде, словно молодой, сильный, но уже очень опытный и осторожный зверь. С изрядно потрепанной шкурой... Как молча кивает идущему следом Абернети — давай, можно. Эта апокалиптическая картина так захватила его воображение, что ему удалось наконец отвлечься от своей тревоги. Новый серо-голубой пиджак из шерсти и шелка сидел на Аурелиусе очень ладно, подчеркивая талию и плечи, хотя от Абернети не укрылось, что он — видимо, по давней привычке носить одежду не по росту — все время одергивает рукава.

Аурелиус не торопясь разгуливал по залу — шаги гулко отдавались в пустоте. Куини, наконец, тоже устала ждать и понуро стояла, обняв себя за плечи — было прохладно, даже зябко. Аурелиус медленно погладил колонну из темно-красного, с белыми прожилками мрамора. Абернети смотрел на красивые, крупные руки с аккуратными овальными ногтями — явно очень сильные руки, которые были чуть ли не вдвое больше его собственных — и прикусывал губу, но уже от волнения совсем другого рода.

Ну надо же.

Он попытался вспомнить, сколько раз им с Аурелиусом вообще доводилось обменяться хоть парой фраз. Тот всегда держался обособленно, хотя и без высокомерия. Это поначалу раздражало: если бы Аурелиус демонстрировал надменность или недоброжелательность, Абернети было бы легче объяснить себе, почему иногда ему так хочется подойти к нему и с силой встряхнуть за плечи. Если, конечно, дотянется.

Он ни на секунду не забывал, зачем здесь, в Нурменгарде, он и зачем — Аурелиус. Сначала Аурелиус был целью. Затем стал средством для достижения цели. Все логично и закономерно. Теперь Аурелиус наверняка считает, что важен сам по себе. Или, по крайней мере, уже не отрицает такую возможность. Неудивительно: ведь Гриндельвальд постарался окружить его заботой настолько всеобъемлющей и чуткой, что кому-нибудь менее оголодавшему она бы показалась удушающей. На его месте Абернети бы не обольщался. Впрочем, Абернети полагал, что не обольщается никогда. Некоторые — да что там, многие — считали, будто он уж слишком восторжен, слишком явно выражает свое восхищение Гриндельвальдом, «смотрит щенячьими глазами». Когда-то в МАКУСА так же посмеивались над его преданностью начальству. Думая, что Абернети не замечает, изображали, как он вытягивается в струнку, завидев Грейвза в другом конце коридора. Пусть. Гораздо безопаснее выглядеть для окружающих безобидным и даже наивным, преданным исполнителем, сосредоточенным на одной цели — а про себя подмечать чужие слабости и сомнения, малейшие колебания настроения Гриндельвальда, изменения во взаимоотношениях и расстановке сил среди соратников. Пусть иронизируют, пусть думают, что он старается выслужиться... Еще в МАКУСА Абернети понял, что лучше считаться «занозой в заднице», но — привычной занозой, от которой не ждут ничего нового.

Что до Аурелиуса, он вряд ли понимает, насколько важна его роль и насколько неважен он сам, со своими желаниями, сомнениями, надеждами. Абернети не замечал, чтобы тот стремился хоть с кем-то обсудить свое положение. И несмотря на то, что многие аколиты любили посплетничать, Аурелиуса по какой-то негласной договоренности практически не обсуждали. Абернети предполагал, что этому существует два объяснения: во-первых, затруднительно каждый день непринужденно общаться с человеком как с боевым соратником и единомышленником, зная, что он на самом деле является всего лишь живым орудием. Причем орудием, которым спешат воспользоваться, пока оно еще на что-то годится. Сложно сдружиться с новичком, зная, какие планы на него у Гриндельвальда (хотя, подозревал Абернети, вряд ли хоть кто-то осведомлен обо всех планах Гриндельвальда). Во-вторых, каждый наверняка примерял на себя эту роль и время от времени задумывался: а что, если не только Аурелиуса пустят в расход после того, как он выполнит то, что ему предписано?

И наконец, не было никаких гарантий, что, научившись управлять обскуром, Аурелиус остановит развитие своей «смертельной болезни». Возможно, уже поздно. Поэтому, когда Аурелиус входил в комнату, все замолкали, будто в присутствии приговоренного к казни. Или, что хуже, пытаясь побороть неловкость, задавали одни и те же вопросы. Как твои занятия, Аурелиус? Удалось ли тебе освоить то вчерашнее заклинание? Не нужна ли тебе помощь? Абернети не спрашивал ничего. Предпочитал молча наблюдать. Аурелиус, казалось, совсем не замечал, какие смешанные чувства вызывает одним своим существованием.

Абернети поражало, насколько человек может быть погружен в себя и безразличен к окружающему миру, ко всему тому, что не служит его цели. Забавно, но это объединяло его с Гриндельвальдом. Безразличие провидца и безразличие смертника. Абернети ловил себя на том, что завидует тем, для кого все ясно и определенно. Ясно, кого искать, кому служить, кого убить. Ему вот приходилось каждую минуту принимать множество крошечных, но важных решений, постоянно взвешивать и размышлять, отслеживать и чутко реагировать на малейшие изменения атмосферы. У него не было силы, благодаря которой он мог позволить себе роскошь игнорировать то, что происходит вокруг, посчитать что-то несущественным. Все имело значение. Сделать правильный выбор значит выжить. Что поделать, если этот выбор в очередной раз перечеркнет все предыдущие. Не существует предательств, существует только шаг в верном или неверном направлении.

«Поэтому я никогда не смогу повести за собой». У него нет непоколебимой веры в себя. Или в свою правду. Зато он первым свернет с курса, если что-то пойдет не так.

Абернети был уверен, что ни Гриндельвальд, ни Гриммсон, ни Аурелиус в жизни не думали о нем столько, сколько он о них. Как когда-то и Грейвз, и Куини.

Возможно, именно это его каждый раз и привлекало.

Он хотел знать и понимать как можно больше о других. Это было полезно, это было приятно, да и, как считал Абернети, лишней информации не бывает.

Пользуясь тем, что Аурелиус не обращает на него никакого внимания и, кажется, забыл, что здесь вообще есть еще какие-то живые существа, Абернети без стеснения разглядывал его, покусывая губы. Какое восхитительное безразличие. И какая скрытая одержимость. Странно, Аурелиус явно моложе, жизненного опыта у него, разумеется, меньше (кроме, разве что, опыта унижений), но Абернети почему-то был готов предоставить ему управлять ситуацией... Что бы это ни значило.

В голове не вовремя возник черно-белый образ — бледный, темноволосый и темноглазый субъект в поношенном строгом костюме. Мужчина с повадками испуганного ребенка. Неуклюжий, нелепый, сгорбленный словно в вечном ожидании окрика или тычка. Таким Аурелиуса — тогда Криденса — Абернети увидел впервые. Его тогда в довольно грубой форме отправили разыскивать подчиненную, которую он в очередной раз «не смог проконтролировать». Абернети обнаружил Тину Голдштейн среди не-магов; в своем бесформенном плаще и низко надвинутой на глаза шляпке она возвышалась в толпе, как большая серая цапля. Стараясь принять максимально непринужденный вид (из-за чего весь ее облик так и кричал «аврор!»), она в упор смотрела на местную активистку Бэрбоун и ее пришибленное семейство. Абернети осторожно встал чуть поодаль, досадуя на этих невозможно высоких и плечистых мужланов, из-за которых ему, в отличие от Тины, было плохо видно происходящее. Вдруг эта ненормальная Бэрбоун повернулась к длинному сутулому парню и с искаженным лицом прошептала ему на ухо что-то, из-за чего он побледнел еще сильнее, хотя это казалось невозможным. Она едва заметно, но, очевидно, болезненно сжала его плечо. Тина дернулась, как будто ее ударили. Ее карие глаза расширились, а на щеках выступили рваные розовые пятна, что случалось всегда, когда она злилась. А злилась его новая подчиненная часто.

Абернети слегка пригнулся, стараясь разглядеть больше, и чуть не получил локтем в глаз. Под ногами сутулого недотепы лежала пачка листовок — видимо, выронил, когда неуклюже пытался всучить очередному зеваке. За что и поплатился.

Меловая бледность, траурная мрачность заношенной одежды, угловатая застенчивость — все это был Криденс.

Абернети тогда подумал, что, возможно, этот парень совсем не против скрываться всю жизнь, как приходится им, магам. Похоже, он бы предпочел не попадаться никому на глаза. Хотя наверняка должен был привыкнуть к тому, что все или таращатся на странноватого типа в упор, или скользят по нему равнодушно-презрительным взглядом. Больше он о Криденсе не думал, потому что Тина вдруг словно очнулась и направилась сквозь толпу, и Абернети испугался, что сейчас придется использовать заклинание забвения для целого стада не-магов. Не утруждая себя извинениями, он протиснулся между плотно сомкнутыми фигурами, задевая щекой мокрые от утренней нью-йоркской мороси шерстяные пальто. Тина маячила впереди, и даже ее прямая спина выражала решимость сотворить что-нибудь непоправимое.

— Голдштейн...

Тина продолжала ломиться сквозь толпу, хотя ей самой наверняка казалось, что она изящно лавирует.

— Голдштейн!

Десять... Нет, двадцать часов сверхурочной работы с документацией! И никаких обедов вне здания!

— Стой же!

На них начали оглядываться. Абернети чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Наконец ему удалось ухватить Тину за рукав плаща. Она раздраженно обернулась, и Абернети прошипел:

— Что ты творишь?..

Потом он молча шел с расстроенной и угрюмой Тиной к Вулворт-билдинг, чувствуя себя воспитателем, собирающимся отшлепать непослушного своенравного ребенка. Затем был неприятный разговор — сначала между ним и Тиной, затем между Тиной и Грейвзом и, наконец, между Грейвзом и ним.

С тех пор бледная печальная физиономия молодого не-мага ассоциировалась у него с выговорами и выволочками, а имя «Криденс» вызывало легкий спазм в висках.

Конечно, он был не меньше прочих удивлен тем, кем в итоге оказался этот сектант. Впрочем, в тот памятный декабрьский день удивляться ему пришлось не один раз. Когда связанный с поимкой «Грейвза» переполох немного улегся, а его и Тину перестали таскать по совещаниям, больше напоминавшим допросы, Абернети понял, что никакие карательные меры к нему применены не будут, и наконец успокоился. Непутевая Тина каким-то образом поспособствовала обезвреживанию опаснейшего преступника Европы; это было похоже на плохую шутку, и Абернети все еще злился из-за того, что оказался, пусть и косвенно, втянут во всю эту историю. Но он не мог отрицать, что история Криденса его задела. Он начал искать информацию о феномене обскуриалов, хотя привык не слишком задумываться о том, что его напрямую не касалось. Но что, если бы он вдруг родился в не-мажеской семье и по каким-то причинам не смог попасть в Ильверморни? Что бы его ждало? Сведений, касающихся обскуриалов в Америке, как и ожидалось, он не нашел. Потом на какое-то время все затихло, и Абернети продолжал выполнять привычную работу, а Тина, вновь получившая удостоверение аврора, стремительно проходила мимо, не здороваясь. Вид у нее был настолько потерянный и грустный, что Абернети даже не злился. Да и пусть себе идет своей дорогой, меньше контактов с сестрами Голдштейн — меньше проблем.

Но в какой-то момент он заметил, что Тина уже не похожа на собственный призрак. Она выглядела так, словно что-то для себя решила. Глаза блестели. Абернети подумал, что дело скорее всего в новичке-авроре — здоровенном, смазливом (и туповатом, на его взгляд) парне, который теперь ждал ее после работы. Очевидно, она наконец забыла о своем погибшем подопечном.

И вот этот грандиозный неудачник, оказывается, выжил. Волшебный мир, в который он так стремился, пережевал его и выплюнул. Однако он как-то собрал себя — причем в буквальном смысле — и выглядел вполне неплохо для того, кого всю жизнь шпыняли, унижали, и, наконец, чуть не убили.

Абернети не мог представить, каково это. Но не так давно он сам был близок к тому, чтобы стать жертвой тех же милых людей, которые с чистой совестью расправились с обскуриалом. Они обходились с ним так, словно он — не человек, а опасная тварь, не уничтожив лишь потому, что его мучения не должны были закончиться так скоро. Конечно, это длилось всего пару недель, а не всю жизнь, но...

Когда Гриндельвальд поведал своим сторонникам о том, для чего им всем нужен Криденс Бэрбоун, Абернети почувствовал легкое разочарование. И еще — нечто похожее на ревность. Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось тут же лететь в Хогвартс и собственноручно устранять профессора Дамблдора (хотя иногда он представлял, как изящно обезоруживает его на глазах у остальных аколитов), и если бы ему такое поручили, он бы наверняка испугался непомерной ответственности — ведь он, все же, не был силен в боевых заклинаниях, — но неприятно было осознавать, что он, в отличие от пресловутого обскуриала, вполне заменим. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями: Гриндельвальд сможет без него обойтись. А как тот обращался с людьми (и не только), утратившими свою ценность, Абернети видел.

В отличие от Кролла он совсем не удивился тому, что Гриндельвальд в принципе намерен убрать с дороги «самого профессора Дамблдора». А почему нет, если так нужно?

Он подозревал, что если Криденс — Аурелиус — единственный, кто способен на это, значит, дело не только в магических способностях. Здесь что-то еще. Абернети нестерпимо хотелось узнать, о чем они с Гриндельвальдом разговаривают наедине. Парень — просто какой-то ходячий сюрприз, правда, взрывоопасный. Это делало его... притягательным?

Абернети тоже хотелось пообщаться с ним наедине.

Он начал издалека.

Пересек зал и неслышно подошел к Аурелиусу. Встал у колонны, скрестив руки на груди. Аурелиус вздрогнул из-за его внезапного появления.

— Прости, что помешал тебе.

— Ничего. Я просто... думал.

— Это все так странно, тебе не кажется?

Аурелиус издал неопределенный звук, продолжая рассматривать потолок.

— То, что нас троих позвали сюда... И больше никого.

— Не знаю. Я об этом не думал.

Абернети быстро оглянулся на Куини и доверительно улыбнулся Аурелиусу.

— Мне все еще немного не по себе рядом с мисс Голдштейн. Понимаешь?

Аурелиус покосился на него, поглаживая холодный мрамор. Да и сам сразу напрягся, застыл, сделавшись словно каменным. Ну ничего, так только интереснее!

— Почему?

— Ну, ты ведь, конечно, знаешь о ее способностях...

— Ты о чем?

— Я имею в виду вовсе не ее кулинарные таланты. — Абернети усмехнулся. — Просто, когда человек так легко может залезть тебе в голову... Это слегка пугает, не находишь?

Аурелиус нахмурился.

— В каком смысле — залезть в голову?

— О... А ты разве не?.. Прости, я думал, ты-то знаешь.

Аурелиус уперся рукой в колонну и резко наклонился над Абернети. Теперь тому действительно стало не по себе.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Аурелиус, ты ведь уже знаешь, что такое легилименция? — Абернети сочувственно улыбнулся. — Именно этим даром обладает мисс Голдштейн.

— Я... Ты уверен? — Аурелиус вновь выглядел потерянным, он всматривался в лицо Абернети, явно пытаясь понять, не лжет ли тот.

— К сожалению. Но я понимаю, почему она старается это скрыть. Особенно перед новыми знакомыми. Тяжело жить, когда тебя опасаются, возможно, безо всяких на то оснований. Предвзятость, понимаешь? И я хочу заметить, что мисс Голдштейн никогда, насколько мне известно, не использовала свой дар во вред. Исключительно ради Общего Блага.

Абернети посмотрел Аурелиусу прямо в глаза. Тот колебался, не зная, что делать с этими сведениями. Наверняка пытался вспомнить все, о чем мог думать в присутствии Куини.

— Так что мне совершенно не в чем упрекнуть мисс Голдштейн. — Абернети прерывисто вздохнул и покосился куда-то в сторону, словно избегая встречаться глазами с Аурелиусом. — Дело только в моих мыслях. Они... смущают меня.

«Еще скажи, что ты согрешил! Напомни ему об этих его религиозных книжках...» Абернети с трудом удавалось оставаться серьезным.

— Да?

— Да. И если честно, я рад, что ты пока не овладел легилименцией, Аурелиус.

Аурелиус сглотнул. Ему, кажется, стало неловко. Абернети смотрел, как двигается кадык на сильной красивой шее, чувствовал запах его кожи, а спиной ощущал ледяной мрамор. Легкий озноб. Предвкушение. Абернети медленно вытянул руку — ему нестерпимо хотелось дотронуться до бьющейся жилки на шее Аурелиуса, провести по ней кончиком пальца. Тот едва заметно отстранился, и Абернети быстрым движением убрал со лба непослушную прядь, как будто именно это и собирался сделать. Рано.

Возможно, Аурелиус привык к покровительственному отношению — рука на плече, обещание заботы, все то, что Абернети мог бы изобразить, но ему это претило. Пусть в доброго дядюшку играет Гриндельвальд. Ему же хотелось, чтобы Аурелиус сжал его, впечатал в этот камень, чтобы он жадно исследовал его тело, хотелось в ответ вцепиться в его плечи, прикусить кожу где-нибудь в нежном месте — например, над ключицей. Хотелось, чтобы Аурелиус перестал изображать невинное дитя — он давно не застенчивый мальчик в коротеньких штанишках, он, в конце концов, пришел на то знаменательное собрание с очень легкомысленно одетой особой!

Абернети вздохнул, подавляя желание прижаться, запустить пальцы в волнистые, отросшие до воротника волосы Аурелиуса. Густые и довольно жесткие, упругие пряди, должно быть. Как же красив, невыносимо красив! Абернети не мог устоять перед красотой — мужской или женской, не имело значения. Но важнее всего был запах. Абернети прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запах накрахмаленной рубашки Аурелиуса, его разгоряченной от волнения кожи, еле уловимый горьковатый аромат цитрусовых и чего-то пряного, древесного... Аурелиус, видно, научился заботиться о своей внешности, подражая Гриндельвальду, начал втирать что-то в свою кожу. И какие же у него прекрасные руки! Такие большие и сильные, с широкими запястьями, с длинными пальцами, как он держит ими палочку на занятиях — смотрел бы вечно...

Ничего. Надо только немного подождать.

— Я очень сожалею, что случайно раскрыл тебе секрет мисс Голдштейн. Понимаешь, я-то давно догадался. Мы вместе работали еще в Америке... — Абернети потупился. — Мне ужасно неловко. Надеюсь, это останется между нами.

— Да... Конечно.

Интересно, сдержит ли Аурелиус обещание? Если Абернети в нем не ошибся, то должен смолчать.

Абернети вспомнил недавно подслушанный (разумеется, случайно) разговор Гриндельвальда с Куини, из которого он узнал много интересного о своей бывшей подчиненной. К большому неудовольствию Куини, ее мягко, но настойчиво попросили «на некоторое время» придержать свои способности, а проще говоря — не лезть в голову Аурелиусу. Конечно же, лишь потому, что теперь у нее есть другая, очень почетная обязанность, и никому бы не хотелось, чтобы Куини перенапряглась и заболела. Ей нужно беречь себя. Интересно, что изменилось? Что Куини не должна была знать? Во всяком случае, теперь он узнает, сдержит ли она свое обещание.

А он... Ведь он и правда мог сам догадаться о способностях Куини! Почему бы и нет?

Абернети оглянулся. Куини даже не смотрела в их сторону. Однако ему почему-то казалось, что все это время за ним наблюдали. Он слегка пожал локоть Аурелиуса. Покровительственно, как ему казалось. Как старший товарищ.

— Спасибо. И... Если вдруг захочешь поболтать, заходи ко мне в любое время.

Гриндельвальд появился внезапно. Абернети на пару с Куини уже спели для Аурелиуса гимн Ильверморни, успели поспорить, какой факультет лучше — Вампус или Пакваджи, вспомнить забавные, как им казалось, истории с прошлого места работы, проголодаться и потерять всякую надежду на то, что о них вспомнят. Аурелиус успел дважды осторожно снять со своей талии дружественную руку Абернети и поупражняться в невербальных заклинаниях (безуспешно). Абернети решил, что нужно чаще собираться вот так, в тесной компании коллег, объединенных общим непростым прошлым. А еще — что, может быть, Аурелиус все-таки заглянет однажды вечером для разговора по душам.

Внезапно они одновременно почувствовали чье-то присутствие и обернулись. Гриндельвальд эффектно аппарировал на середину зала и сейчас не торопясь шел к ним, улыбаясь самой приветливой улыбкой из своего арсенала.

Он умел выглядеть так, словно выходил на сцену к восторженной толпе, даже если перед ним были всего трое уставших аколитов. Абернети поднялся, пристыженный. Никогда раньше он не позволял себе в ожидании начальства сидеть на полу. Остальным, кажется, тоже стало неловко.

Гриндельвальд остановился, обвел взглядом присутствующих и произнес:

— Я рад видеть, что ожидание не стало вам в тягость, друзья, и что вы уже немного сблизились.

Абернети насторожился. Кажется, и правда рад? Он не слышал никакого подвоха.

— Возможно, вы спрашиваете себя, почему я позвал вас. Именно вас, троих.

«По правде говоря, уже нет!»

Куини еле заметно кивнула, и Гриндельвальд продолжил:

— Вы трое присоединились к нашему обществу совсем недавно. Присоединились при различных обстоятельствах, не самых благоприятных. Вы все много страдали. Да, Абернети, и вы тоже, не отрицайте. Я знаю, что в прошлом остались люди, которые причинили вам немало боли. Я знаю, что вы чувствуете себя потерянно и не знаете, кому можно доверять. Не спорьте. Я могу это понять. Но самое важное для всех нас — это открытость. Общность. Поэтому я подготовил для вас нечто вроде... веселой игры. Все ведь любят играть, не правда ли?

Игра? О, Абернети обожал играть. Но не очень любил, когда кто-то, кроме него, знает правила. Аурелиус все больше мрачнел — похоже, ему игр хватило на всю жизнь. Куини натянуто улыбалась и теребила кулон на груди.

— Итак... Посмотрите сюда. — Геллерт изящным движением призвал к себе поднос с тремя небольшими бутылочками, содержащими, по-видимому, некие жидкие субстанции: розовато-сиреневую с искорками, темно-зеленую, цвета хвои и черную, как чернила, с серебристыми прожилками. — Как вы думаете, что это?

— Зелья? — сказал Абернети и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом.

— Совершенно верно! Но какие? Подскажу: они имеют к вам непосредственное отношение.

Все молчали.

— На любовное зелье не похоже... — прошептала Куини.

— Вы правы, мисс Голдштейн. Это не любовное зелье. Возможно, вы не узнаете это зелье, потому что, хотя и учились его готовить, но получили совсем другой цвет. Неудивительно, ведь вы использовали частицу другого человека... Например, чей-то волос.

Куини потянулась поправить прическу. Аурелиус непонимающе переводил взгляд с лица Гриндельвальда на поднос и обратно. Абернети наконец сообразил — и не сумел скрыть удивления:

— Это... оборотное зелье?..

— Браво! Вы очень догадливы, Абернети! Это именно оборотное зелье. И в каждой порции есть частичка вас, мои друзья.

Куини передернуло. Абернети задумался о том, что именно за частички туда попали и как они оказались у Гриндельвальда. Впрочем, достаточно лишь волоса... Пусть это будет волос! И желательно из прически. Аурелиус озвучил общий вопрос:

— А откуда у вас...

— Имеет ли это значение? Главное, что у нас теперь есть три отличных образца оборотного зелья, употребив которое кто угодно может принять облик мисс Голдштейн, мистера Абернети или... Аурелиуса.

— И кто будет это пить? — Абернети почему-то представил себе Гриммсона, превращающегося в Куини, и никак не мог избавиться от этой картины. Легкомысленные кудри и розовые пеньюары ему, пожалуй, не пойдут.

— Вы!

— Н-но зачем? — Куини от волнения даже начала заикаться. — Вы отправляете нас на какое-то задание, для которого нужно изменить внешность?

— Никаких заданий! Вы достаточно поработали и заслужили отдых как для тела, так и для души. Я же сказал, сегодня вы будете играть.

Набравшись храбрости, Абернети спросил:

— А вы?

— Разумеется, друзья, разве я откажусь от хорошей игры?

Гриндельвальд ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Правила таковы: каждый из вас получит порцию зелья, содержащего частицу вашего соратника. Этого количества вам хватит на три часа. Принять зелье вы должны в одиночестве. После чего вернетесь сюда, но — и это самое важное — вы должны будете как можно дольше сохранять в секрете, кем вы на самом деле являетесь. Раскрывать свою личность запрещено. Я должен буду догадаться сам. Посмотрим, насколько хорошо я успел вас узнать, друзья. А сейчас — прошу.

Гриндельвальд театральным жестом протянул аколитам поднос, словно предлагая угоститься бокалом изысканного вина. И демонстративно отвернулся.

— Я не вижу, кто из вас какое зелье выберет. В этом суть игры.

Аурелиус и Куини медлили. Абернети единственному уже доводилось пить оборотное зелье, и не один раз. Ничего приятного, но и не смертельно, можно пережить. Ради Общего Блага. Он взял с подноса бутылочку с черной жидкостью, посчитав, что так, должно быть, выглядит оборотное зелье с частицей Аурелиуса, и быстро спрятал ее в карман. У Куини, надо полагать, розовое. Ну а у него, получается, темно-зеленое. Абернети любил зеленый цвет. Он заметил, что к этой бутылочке потянулась Куини. Хм, довольно легко будет понять, кто есть кто, ведь их всего трое.

— Когда зелье подействует, возвращайтесь. Я буду вас ждать.

Они аппарировали.

Абернети вытащил пробку из бутылочки и понюхал содержимое. Пахло странно: влажная земля, мускус и нотка гниющих водорослей. Что ж, бывало и похуже. Абернети зажмурился и залпом осушил бутылочку. На вкус — терпимо, вот только рот немного обожгло, как будто в зелье добавили добрую ложку молотого перца. Впрочем, странно было бы ожидать конфетной сладости от такого сложного человека, как Аурелиус. Он сел в кресло, закрыл глаза и начал терпеливо ждать, пока закончится боль в мышцах и ломота в суставах. Ему было плохо, но скоро это пройдет. Сейчас его руки и ноги станут чуть ли не в два раз длиннее, волосы — жесткими и кудрявыми, и он наконец сможет узнать, каков на ощупь Аурелиус под своим щегольским пиджаком... У него, должно быть, неплохо развиты мышцы!

Кажется, все. Не открывая глаз, Абернети провел рукой по волосам. Какие мягкие и легкие — как шелк. А кожа на лице... Ведь у брюнета Аурелиуса на щеках уже к вечеру отрастает довольно заметная щетина. Но нет, гладкие, надо же. А что с ощущениями ниже?.. Как-то странно! Он открыл глаза и уставился на клетчатую ткань, прикрывающую колени. Поднес к лицу раскрытую ладонь: рука была довольно узкой и изящной, мягкой и нежной, с розовыми блестящими ноготками. На запястье — тоненький серебряный браслет.

Вот черт.

Абернети раздосадованно застонал. Когда-то он был бы совсем не против побыть в теле Куини Голдштейн — и даже таким образом, раз уж она до него не снизошла. Он даже однажды украл волосок с ее перламутровой расчески, но так и не решился пустить его в дело. «Я слишком порядочный для этого» — так он себе говорил. Правда, раньше у него был печальный опыт с шерстинкой некоей чрезвычайно пушистой домашней твари, которую другая симпатичная сотрудница принесла на своем платье... Пришлось даже взять больничный.

Сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось быть Куини Голдштейн! Страсть к ней — дело прошлое. И вообще, временами она его по-настоящему раздражает. Сейчас его интересовал Аурелиус. Который, очевидно, в данный момент рассматривает себя в его, Абернети, шкуре. Интересно, как ему — нравится? Непривычно, наверное, так резко потерять в росте. Разочарован? Хотя вряд ли ему больше понравилось бы внезапно очнуться женщиной — в отличие от Абернети он наверняка не привык к таким радикальным изменениям. Ну, а Куини, значит, теперь примерила тело Аурелиуса. Больше вариантов не оставалось. В чем вообще смысл этой дурацкой игры? Обмануть Гриндельвальда?

Абернети вздохнул и томно потянулся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям: каково это — быть Куини Голдштейн? А, все равно самого главного он не узнает: как это — жить с умением читать любого, как открытую книгу. А внешность — что ж, она неплоха! Он расстегнул лиф платья и потрогал грудь в ажурном бюстгальтере, взвесив ее на ладонях — она оказалась тяжелее, чем ему представлялось. Погладил себя по щеке, спускаясь к шее и ключицам. Вот как минимум одна причина для зависти к женскому полу: не нужно каждое утро бриться. Затем он вытянул ногу в тонком чулке и провел рукой от щиколотки до бедра. Приятно. Когда-то ему безумно хотелось это сделать, и чтобы в итоге обладательница этих очаровательных ножек закинула их ему на плечи...

Но его, наверное, уже ждут! Абернети вскочил и, запнувшись, чуть не свалился. Чертовы каблуки!

Аппарировав, Абернети обнаружил, что остальные — кроме Гриндельвальда — и в самом деле уже в сборе. «Аурелиус» ждал все с тем же равнодушным видом, а вот «Абернети» выглядел нервным, чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте. «Неужели я так смотрюсь со стороны? Или — специально переигрывает?» Так, «Абернети» — это Аурелиус, «Аурелиус» — Куини... Если, конечно, Аурелиусу не досталось зелье с собственной же частицей, что вполне могло случиться. А что вообще в таком случае будет? Наверное... ничего?

Абернети насмешливо взглянул на своего двойника и нарочито манерно поправил подвески на шее.

— Ну и кто из вас кто, ребята?

«Абернети» удивленно ответил:

— Разве мы должны раскрывать это друг другу?

— Но в чем смысл? Вариантов немного. Если бы нас было хотя бы пятеро...

Вмешался Аурелиус. Или «Аурелиус».

— И правда, давайте пока не будем торопить события. Так интереснее. Давайте постараемся как можно лучше войти в роль.

— А как я могу быть... уверена, что вы уже не сняли маски друг перед другом? И сейчас не посмеиваетесь надо мной?

«Аурелиус» усмехнулся:

— Интересно, кто же из нас настолько подозрителен и не доверяет остальным.

Абернети смотрел, как двигаются яркие, сочные губы, и гадал: это Куини? Или все же Аурелиус? Оба варианта казались волнующими. Куини, возможно, прямо сейчас читает все, о чем думают они с «Аурелиусом», и уже знает, кто есть кто. По-хорошему, ей вообще не следовало участвовать! Разве только ей не запретили применять свои способности во время игры. Знает ли Куини, что он знает о ее даре? И каково ей смотреть на себя? Абернети поправил волосы. К ним все время хотелось прикасаться. Он чувствовал себя каким-то... легким, невесомым. Как будто не совсем твердо стоял на земле. Возможно, это из-за каблуков.

Гриндельвальд снова застал их врасплох. Он осмотрел всю компанию и просиял.

— Очень рад видеть всех вас... в том же составе. Насколько я знаю, только один из вас хорошо знаком с оборотным зельем на практике, употребляя его, так сказать, в профессиональных целях. Остальным, должно быть, было непривычно. Не самый приятный опыт, правда?

«Абернети» едва заметно кивнул, и Абернети почувствовал досаду на своего двойника. Ну давай, выдай себя сразу! Но Гриндельвальд, кажется, ничего не заметил. Он с восхищением смотрел на «Куини».

— Мисс Голдштейн! Я не знаю, кто скрывается под вашим обликом, вы это или кто-то из наших молодых людей, но в любом случае вы совершенно очаровательны. И так естественны. Мне будет очень трудно догадаться.

Абернети тут же почувствовал, что краснеет. Как глупо. И как жаль, что подобный комплимент предназначался вовсе не ему, а чужому телу! Хотя... Возможно, он бы мог распорядиться им лучше, чем сама Куини. Возможно, в нем есть что-то такое, чего не хватает его законной владелице... Которая сейчас, возможно, прекрасно слышит его мысли и злится. Как хочется показать ей язык!

— А теперь — давайте немного отдохнем и побеседуем.

За присутствующими тут же появились удобные мягкие кресла с высокими спинками и резными подлокотниками. Абернети с облегчением опустился в свое и едва совладал с желанием вытянуть ноги. Но Куини бы так никогда не сделала. Его двойник, напротив, сел с каким-то подозрительным изяществом. Куини?..

В воздухе снова возник поднос — на этот раз не с подозрительными склянками, а с бутылкой отменного вина и тремя тяжелыми бокалами. Гриндельвальд пояснил, что сам он в этой игре должен сохранить трезвый рассудок, а вот им не помешает расслабиться. Пригубив вино, Абернети сразу почувствовал, как его тело покидает последняя неловкость, и даже кружевной бюстгальтер Куини перестал ощущаться как нечто чужеродное.

Он положил ногу на ногу и посмотрел на своего двойника. Забавно, если это и впрямь Куини; они могли бы обменяться интересным опытом... Гриндельвальд начал непринужденную беседу. Он спросил, понравилась ли им рабочая поездка в Америку и было ли трудно вновь оказаться в привычных местах, пройти по знакомым улицам, возможно, увидеть знакомые лица... Абернети поездка не принесла ничего хорошего. Приходилось трое суток подряд пить оборотное зелье с частицей молодого аврора, дружка Тина Голдштейн, и оно было на редкость омерзительным; Абернети даже поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется — исключительно по доброте душевной — предупредить бывшую подчиненную о том, что от такого невкусного человека лучше держаться подальше. Кроме того, ему было тоскливо видеть интерьеры МАКУСА. Не потому, что он скучал, а потому, что не мог поверить, что продержался там так долго. И просидел бы так, растрачивая свои способности, еще неизвестно сколько, если бы Общее Благо не выбрало его. Абернети хотелось как можно быстрее вновь оказаться в Австрии и больше никогда не возвращаться на родину.

Гриндельвальд явно ожидал, что кто-то проговорится, выдаст себя, но все отвечали сдержанно, не раскрывая деталей поездки. Двойник Абернети с жаром заметил, что задание в этот раз было «весьма увлекательным», но что он предпочел бы не иметь никакого прошлого вовсе, чем вновь оказаться в пыльном полуподвальном кабинете.

— А может, вы бы предпочли оказаться в бродячем цирке?

Гриндельвальд с усмешкой в упор рассматривал «Абернети». Тот помолчал, покрутил в пальцах бокал и ответил:

— Трудно сказать. Полагаю, здесь лучше обратиться к Аурелиусу.

Гриндельвальд улыбнулся.

— Ну а ты, Аурелиус? Не возникло желания заглянуть на Пайк-стрит? Или проехаться в метро...

Абернети передернуло. Зачем он ему напоминает? Еще, чего гляди, спровоцирует явление обскура — и им всем конец. Он переводил взгляд с «Аурелиуса» на «Абернети». Кто-то из них наверняка себя выдаст.

Пауза затянулась. Наконец «Аурелиус» равнодушно произнес:

— Я был очень занят. Как вы знаете, в отличие от мистера Абернети я пробыл в Нью-Йорке только сутки.

«Абернети» нахмурился. Аккуратно поставил бокал на столик и сложил руки на груди. Гриндельвальд ответил:

— Ну разумеется.

Абернети открыто разглядывал «себя», и если сначала ему казалось, что на фоне Аурелиуса и Гриндельвальда он смотрится каким-то невзрачным, нервным и суетливым, то теперь он отметил, что все больше себе нравится. Он выглядел так молодо. Немного встревожен, но это ему даже идет. Ему нестерпимо захотелось наклониться и поцеловать себя в губы. Возможно, сесть на колени. Или пусть «Аурелиус» его поцелует. Ему хотелось видеть, как Аурелиус (или на самом деле — Куини? А, неважно!) навалится на него всей тяжестью, впечатает его тело в обивку кресла, накроет его рот своим — таким чувственным, таким ярким, еще более темным от вина... Пусть остальные смотрят.

Словно прочитав его мысли, «Аурелиус» вдруг встал и спокойно подошел к «Абернети». Наклонился, провел пальцем по скуле, почти ласково убрал со лба упавшую челку. Абернети затаил дыхание. «Аурелиус» под насмешливым взглядом Гриндельвальда легко приподнял «Абернети» за плечи. Тот беспрекословно повиновался — глаза расширены, вид такой, словно вот-вот потеряет сознание. «Аурелиус» прижался губами к его уху и что-то прошептал.

А потом все вокруг заволокло тьмой.

Абернети очнулся, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав, как его настойчиво зовут.

— Мистер Абернети!

Он уже собрался ответить, когда сообразил, что обращаются вовсе не к нему. Абернети поднялся. Пошатываясь, поправил задравшееся платье. Вытащил из ладони длинный осколок.

Гриндельвальд заботливо склонился над его двойником. Тот, сидя на полу, подался вперед, обхватив голову руками, будто от сильной боли. Его лицо потемнело, он стонал, и Абернети испугался, что сейчас он вновь взорвется пепельно-черным дымом. В ушах все еще стоял нечеловеческий вопль, похожий одновременно на рев раненого зверя и на завывание ветра в горах.

Гриндельвальд бросил укоризненный взгляд на «Аурелиуса».

— Это было слишком, вам не кажется?

— Что ты ему сказал? — Абернети повернулся к «Аурелиусу», который невозмутимо отряхивал пыль с рукава.

— Я просто кое-что спросил у мистера Абернети. И заодно дал ему то, что он давно хотел. О чем он... думал.

Абернети почувствовал, как лицо пылает от гнева. Это должна была быть веселая, изящная, легкомысленная, но совершенно безопасная игра! Или... нет?

— Хватит с меня этого фарса. Куини, что ты сказала Аурелиусу?

«Аурелиус» посмотрел с недоумением, подчеркнуто вежливо ответил:

— Не понимаю, почему вы так ко мне обращаетесь, мисс Голдштейн. Вам лучше знать, что вы сказали бедному Аурелиусу.

— Да прекратите же это! — Абернети обернулся к Гриндельвальду. Под ногами хрустнули осколки разбитого бокала. — Я не соглашался участвовать в игре, в которой меня могут прикончить из-за чьего-то слишком длинного языка!

Гриндельвальд с отеческой заботой гладил по спине его двойника, и Абернети замолчал, не в силах оторваться от этого странного зрелища.

— Пожалуй, нам и правда следует остановиться на этом. Аурелиус выбыл из игры. И мы чуть не выбыли... совсем. Мне стоило учесть, что он еще очень восприимчив. Теперь нам всем следует отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок. Не расстраивайте остальных рассказами об этом происшествии, друзья мои. Возможно, скоро мы сыграем снова, но участвовать будете не только вы трое, но и все, кто сейчас живет здесь. Мисс Голдштейн, то есть мистер Абернети, не могли бы вы проводить Аурелиуса в его комнату и проследить, чтобы с ним все было в порядке? Мне кажется, вы лучше других сможете его успокоить.

Абернети с опаской подошел к Аурелиусу. Приобнял за плечи своего двойника и, чуть прихрамывая, удалился.

Гриндельвальд достал карманные часы.

— Очень скоро действие зелья закончится. Абернети, похоже, и впрямь доведется поговорить по душам с бедным Аурелиусом. Думаю, к несчастью для него, этим все и ограничится... Что же все-таки ты ему сказала?

— Я спросила, кого ему сложнее было бросить — маленькую сестру в Нью-Йорке или возлюбленную в Париже. И как он думает, что с ними теперь.

— Винда...

— Что? Мне стало скучно. Боишься, что теперь он тебя возненавидит?

— Вряд ли я об этом узнаю. Мне запретили читать его мысли. У них теперь с Гриндельвальдом какие-то свои секреты.

— И тебя остановит запрет? Не верю.

— Я знаю, когда следует остановиться. В отличие от тебя, дорогая.

— Что ж, ты можешь развлекаться, читая Абернети. Хотя ты наверняка успела изучить его еще в Америке, Куини?

— С ним все просто. Он считает себя очень умным и осторожным, но у всех есть свои слабости. Бедный мистер Абернети очень влюбчив.

«Аурелиус» протянул руку в приглашающем жесте:

— Иди ко мне, пока все не закончилось. Я не уверена, что долго смогу удерживать чары трансфигурации. Хочу попробовать, как это — с тобой, как с ним!

«Гриндельвальд» улыбнулся:

— Ради тебя — все, что угодно, _мой мальчик_.


End file.
